The present invention relates to a binder and more particularly to a binder for binding together sheets of paper along one edge of the paper such that the bound sheets may be stored in a conventional suspension type storage system. It is envisaged that the invention will be utilised in order to bind together sheets of paper upon which computer data is printed where the paper is provided with regularly spaced holes along opposite edges of the paper. However, the invention is not limited to this particular application and may be utilised in order to bind together other types of paper.
There already exist on the market binders for binding together sheets of `computer paper` in such a way that the bound paper may be stored in a suspension type storage system. A typical prior art binder is disclosed in U.K. Patent No. 1535304. This document relates to a binder for binding together loose leaf sheets, the binder comprising at least one elongated channel member and a pair of compressor members which are slidably mounted on the channel member. Loose leaf sheets are held together by a pair of flexible posts which are passed through aligned holes in the sheets, the ends of the posts being retained in position relative to the channel member by way of the compressor members. The compressor members are slidably movable along the channel between predetermined positions, in order to allow for the addition or removal of sheets from the binder. The compressor members each have a hooked end portion by way of which the assembled binder may be supported in a suspension filing system.
Further prior art binders are disclosed in U.K. Patent No. 2096544, U.K. Patent No. 1462266, U.K. Patent No. 1417580 and European Patent No. 0053576. All these prior art binders incorporate a bar which extends across the width of the binder and, in some cases, forms a suspension bar, flexible support elements which are threaded through holes in sheets of paper so that the sheets are carried by the support elements and separate means, usually located upon the bar extending across the binder, for retaining the ends of the support elements in position relative to that bar when the binder is assembled. The existing binders are of a relatively complex structure and are therefore expensive and not always simple to operate when it is desired to remove sheets from a bound set of sheets or to add further sheets to a bound set of sheets.
The present invention seeks to provide a binder which is of a simple construction and therefore relatively cheap to manufacture and which is quick and simple to use.